Fragments Of Memory
by Ame Pang
Summary: [Sequel to Pain]Sakura's heart and memory held in her Crystal Pendant was shattered and has flown into different dimensions. Now it's up to Syaoran to travel through different times and worlds to find the pieces of her broken life. SxS Pairing! R&R PLZ!
1. Departure

**Summary: Sakura's heart and memory held in her Crystal Pendant was shatterd and has flown into different dimensions. Now it's up to Syaoran to travel through different times and worlds to find the pieces of her broken life. SxS Pairing! (Sequel To Pain)**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

_**Sakura's Memory**_

**(A/N:) – Author's Note**

**A/N: Yay! The sequel is here! I hope I get reviews for this one, funny how alotta people read it, but don't review it...P...anyways...enjoy!**

Chapter One: Departure

By: Ame-chan

Sakura

Sakura was sitting on her bed, looking out the window, her rich emerald eyes gleaming as the stars did in the night. Just a few days ago, her memory had flown from this world. Though Syaoran and Eriol found some of the broken pieces, she could only remember her friends and family...except for Syaoran. Sakura had no idea who he was when she first woke up after the battle.

His mother had planned to take them both to a dimensional witch, someone who could help them with traveling through different dimensions.

Sakura couldn't sleep tonight. The thought of traveling around in different times seemed frightening, always moving from one creepy place to another, having no idea what or who would just pop up at them.

Her eyes could view the pretty night sky, the moon in the middle, with sparkling stars dotted around it. It was pretty, as pretty as Sakura blossoms. Her lips curled into a soft smile. Sakura blossoms, the beautiful pink flowers. Her favorite flower. She could see them in the garden, the soft wind making the loose petals float and fall softly on the ground.

'Perhaps after taking a few steps outside would refresh my senses.' Sakura thought, getting up and putting something over her sleeping clothes.

Her feet made small padding noises as she made her way down the hall and down the stairs. Now the problem was how to get there. 'Of course, the door is at the back.' she thought as she walked slowly through the dark and quiet halls.

Luckily for her, she found the right door and opened it cautiously, trying not to wake the others. The wind blew at her as she did so, brushing against her cheeks. She walked out into the open night and breathed in. It was very relaxing, the Sakura petals falling slowly, the wind caressing her face. Sakura smiled. Something that made her feel peaceful, and free from pain and sorrow, free from any worry and fear.

Syaoran

Syaoran groaned as he sat up from his dreamless sleep. He rubbed his eyes and sat at the edge of the bed, and yawned. For some reason, he had woken up early in the morning for no reason. He still felt a sting of sadness whenever he thought about Sakura, how she couldn't remember him. He loved her and she didn't love him back...anymore because of her memory, but it was he who chose to break Sakura's magic pendant.

If Jeniva didn't try to take over all dimensions there is, he wouldn't have made that choice. But what's done is done. He couldn't change it.

Syaoran sighed, looking out into the night sky, that sparkled ever so beautifully with stars. The moon was bright, shining brightly through his sleepy eyes.

Something moving caught the sleepy young boy's eyes. A small lithe figure was walking slowly outside in the Li gardens. 'Sakura?' he thought, getting up and walking up to the window. From there, Syaoran could see her smile of comfort. 'She's comfortable being out there, even thought she can't remember much about anything.' he thoought solemnly, watching as Sakura made a small twirl under the falling pink petals, under the gaze of the moon and stars. She was so...graceful...

His eyes showed determination. 'I will find those fragments of her memory, I will because I care for her. I want her to know that I love her, for her to remember that I love her.'

Sakura looked like she was an angel out there, his sleepiness made him think she had beautiful clear wings, prancing about in the garden like a carefree angel. Never to be hurt or touched. She looked to pure.

Sakura

Sakura sat against a Sakura tree and relaxed. After a while she was tired, and fell slowly into sleep, her gaze still towards the moon. Her eyes blurred and she was fast asleep in the soft cool breeze.

But Sakura opened her eyes again, but her eyes seemed...blank again, as if her body took over her mind. Her face turned to the other side of the garden where Syaoran and Eriol fought with different monsters and killed Jeniva. Slowly, she walked down the stone path through the garden.

Syaoran

Seeing her looking happy, he was sleepy again, so he lay back down on his bed and closed his eyes, thinking about a happy Sakura in his mind lulling him to sleep again.

Sakura

Sakura had walked all the way, into that clearing full of holes in the ground. She looked around, and walked up to a tree up ahead. Her eyes scanned it from top to bottom and walked closer to it, looking closely in the middle. And there, she found what she was looking for her.

A sparkling shard of her magic was stuck in the trunk. Her hand raised up to it and plucked it from its place. It glowed and floated in its owners hand before returning back into her heart. After a few seconds, her eyes widened as a small memory came back to her.

"_Daddy...where's mommy?" 3 year old Sakura asked._

"_Sakura, mommy won't be here anymore. She...she..." Someone that she recognized was her father. _

"_Honey, mommy died." he managed to speak._

"_Daddy, you're joking right? Mommy's just sleeping in her room right?" she asked fearing her father's words._

"_No Sakura, mommy's dead." After a moment, he broke down crying and walked out of the room._

_Sakura was just sitting there, her eyes were blank and full of tears. She couldn't believe that her mother was dead. She explored around the house, hoping to find her mother._

"_Mommy? Mommy?" She cried. When she found her way to her mother's bed, she crawled up onto it, lay down and started to cry._

"_Mommy where are you?" She continued to cry, waiting for her mom to come to her, until she fell asleep, the tears still streaming slowly down her cheeks._

Sakura was still mesmerized, her face didn't change into any emotion, but a tear slid from her eye. 'Mother...died...' she thought over and over again, her eyes beginning to close. She slowly sank to her knees and fell softly on the grass and was unconscious again. But her tears were still streaming down her face, as she did after she found out her mother had died.

Morning

Sakura opened her eyes from the weirdest dream; it about her finding a piece of her memory stuck in a tree and this piece made her remember her mother's death. She looked sad for a moment. Her mother had died in the past? 'Probably not. After all, it was just a dream...right?' she thought, getting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. When her view was clear again, she realized she was sleeping in front of the same tree as her dream. Same branches, even same flowers. 'I wonder...' she thought, still pretty surprised. And looking closely, a small hole was left from where the shard from her dream was. 'It was real...but how did I end up doing that? I remember just falling asleep in the clearing under the moon...how is this possible?' she thought, raising a brow. 'But I better get back. The others might get worried.'

Sakura ran quickly back to the big house...mansion...and ran through the halls, taking the ones closest to the front door. Again, she was lucky and found her way through. Her rosy cheeks were still cold from being outside all night, but she didn't mind. She tiptoed up the stairs and walked slowly back into her room. 'I might as well take a shower and get changed.' she thought, grabbing a fresh set of clothing from the closet and skipped into the bathroom to take her quick shower.

By the time she was finished, it was about time to have breakfast. So she opened the door and went down to the dining room.

Breakfast Time

Everyone was silent as they ate, the smell of pancakes rising to their noses. Sakura decided to tell them about her dream...or whatever happened last night, knowing that it was important.

"Um...last night, I think I found another piece of my memory. I'm no sure whether it was a dream or not, but it seems real since I remember about my mother dying when I was three." she whispered, taking another small slice of her pancake.

Everyone stopped for a moment and looked at her. Yelan thought about it.

"I remember. Before, during school, you told me something like that. I think indeed that you found another piece of your memory. But do you think you found another one other than that one?" Syaoran replied, setting his fork and knife down. Sakura shook her head.

"That's all I remember."

"This might be because of the other pieces that Eriol and Xiao Lang found. When you have at least a bit of your magic back within you, you would be drawn to other fragments. So when a fragment is nearby, you will be, let's say attracted to it." Yelan explained, finishing her meal.

"So you're saying that I was 'attracted' to this piece I found last night?" Sakura asked, savoring that sweet taste of syrup in her mouth.

"That's right," was Yelans reply before getting up. "I've found the spell that would take you into the world the dimensional witch lives upon. I'm planning on sending you later this afternoon." she got up, ready to leave. "And mind you, other power-greedy monsters in the other worlds may have taken pieces of her magic for power. They will surely take advantage of its magic and use it." and with that, she left the room.

Tomoyo looked sad. Sakura noticed.

"What's wrong Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked, turning to her friend.

"I'm just upset that you'll be leaving today. Who knows when you'll be back to see us again." Tomoyo cried, rubbing her eyes. Sakura smiled warmly at her best friend.

"Don't worry, we'll be back soon. After, we can go shopping and hang out again...with my memory back in my head." Sakura replied, patting Tomoyo on the back. Tomoyo sniffed, smiled and nodded.

"Promise?" she reached her pinkie out. Sakura smiled brightly and linked her pinky with Tomoyo's.

"Promise."

After Breakfast

Sakura started to get nervous. What if it takes forever to get her memories back? What if...they died in a battle between some strange monsters and demons? She shook her head. 'I have to think positive.'

The worried Cherry Blossom walked over to her closet and picked out some comfortable clothing to wear. They'll be going soon, and she needed to get ready. Packing a spare set of clothing and other stuff in a bag, then put in over her head, on her left shoulder and slipped her right hand on top of her bag. (A/N: You get what I mean, right?)

Yelan came up and called the two down to her study for their depart. Tomoyo and Eriol were there to watch.

"Okay, I hope you're both ready to face a new adventure in other worlds." Yelan smiled, raising her magic fan. Syaoran and Sakura smiled back, their last smile to her for now. Yelan muttered a few long magic words and a swirl of magic circled her arms to her fan to the young teens standing front of her. It circled around them and a gold symbol formed by their feet.

"Farewell and good luck, Xiao Lang and Ying Fa." she replied, giving her last soft smiled.

"Good bye Mother. I'm hoping to see you soon." was Syaoran's reply.

"Bye, Yelan-san, thank you for all your help." Sakura smiled her best smile.

"You're welcome, dear." Yelan said. Sakura turned to Tomoyo.

"Bye Tomoyo-chan! Eriol-kun!" she yelled, waving as she and Syaoran started to evaporate and disappear.

"Bye Sakura-chan! Please come back soon!" Tomoyo waved back, feeling teary. Eriol just waved and smiled. And they were gone.

Yuuko's World

Sakura and Syaoran appeared in front of a house, and a pretty woman was standing there as well with a smirk on her face.

Sakura blinked and looked around while Syaoran was trying to resituate himself.

"I've been waiting for you." the woman replied, walking up. Sakura could see her more clearly now. She had Jet black hair and was pale but pretty and tall nonetheless.

"W-who are you?" Sakur stuttered, scared for a moment.

"I'm the dimensional witch. And I see, you two are Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li?" she spoke, looking down at the two confused teenagers.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: I know, kinda boring...but hey! It's just the beginning. Perhaps it would be more exciting later in that story. Right now, I need to plan a plot for this sequel...P**

**Ame-chan**


	2. Mokona and Everyone Else

**Summary: Sakura's heart and memory held in her Crystal Pendant was shatterd and has flown into different dimensions. Now it's up to Syaoran to travel through different times and worlds to find the pieces of her broken life. SxS Pairing! R&R PLZ!(Sequel To Pain)**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

_**Sakura's Memory**_

**(A/N:) – Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, TRC, or any other anime I put in here...**

**Last Time...**

"**I've been waiting for you." the woman replied, walking up. Sakura could see her more clearly now. She had Jet black hair and was pale but pretty and tall nonetheless.**

"**W-who are you?" Sakur stuttered, scared for a moment.**

"**I'm the dimensional witch. And I see, you two are Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li?" she spoke, looking down at the two confused teenagers.**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update again...school restarted again and there's alotta tests to study for...T.T...well...I'm still working on the plot, but I'll continue with my mind for now...**

Chapter Two: Mokona and Everyone Else

By: Ame-chan

"Yelan-san told me about your problem. I suppose you need something to take you to different dimensions, I see." Yuuko explained, walking back into the house. "Please, follow me. It is starting to rain."

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and followed the tall lady. The clouds covered the sky and it started to rain small raindrops over on top of the house.

"Um...so...you're Yuuko-san, right?" Sakura whispered, as they were seated on one of the sofas in the living room.

"Indeed I am." Yuuko sat down slowly across from them. "So, using one of these dimensional resources do come with a price." She raised a brow and smirked at the two blinking teenagers.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at her with surprise. No one told them about a sacrifice...right?

"Don't tell me Yelan-san didn't tell you that. Well, then, I'm not sure of what to do if you have nothing to give." Yuuko relaxed and leaned back.

Syaoran scowled. "But we need to gather Sakura's memory lost in her pendant." he argued. He couldn't let anything get in the way of retrieving her memory back. It did hurt him that he remembered everyone...but him.

Yuuko raised a brow again. "So this girl lost her memory. Let me guess, in other dimensions." Syaoran gritted his teeth.

"If it wasn't for Jeniva, we wouldn't be in this mess..." Syaoran mumbled, leaning back and crossing his arms. Sakura was sitting beside Syaoran and elbowed him, trying to make him stop his mean behavior.

"Sakura-san, you seem familier..." Yuuko spoke, turning her head towards the young girl beside the mad Wolf. "Those eyes, and the color of the hair, it looks all too familiar..." Sakura looked confused and looked into Yuuko's bright blue eyes. The tall lady smiled.

"You look exactly like Ying Fa, the most generous and peaceful young girl I've ever met." She sighed, putting her hands on her lap.

"Of course, you are her reincarnation, are you not?" she asked, still looking into Sakura's confused eyes.

"I-I don't know..." Sakura looked down and wringing her hands on her lap. Yuuko's smile faded.

"So this is what Syaoran-san mentioned about. You lost your memory by..." her head turned to Syaoran again, who cooled down.

"From her magic pendant." he answered, straightening himself. Yuuko nodded, trying to remember what the pendant looked like.

"I remember though, a long time, I did owe young Ying Fa a favor, so I suppose you, Sakura-san, or Ying Fa, don't need to make a sacrifice, since I do owe you a favor anyways. But you boy, still need to give something up."

"Come on! I fought Jeniva's minions, and then killed her myself, just to try and save Sakura, and I still need to give something up?" Syaoran whined. Yuuko smiled more.

"So you killed Jeniva, the daughter of Shing. You know she was one of the worst witches ever lived. I'm quite surprised you destroyed her." She got up, and the other two followed.

"That's fair enough. You have done something quite extraordinary. I'm impressed. I guess you could go without a sacrifice..." she smiled and lead them into another room.

Sakura smiled greatly and bowed slightly towards Yuuko. "Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me and Syaoran-kun!"

Syaoran sweatdropped. "Uh...yeah...thanks...uh...Yuuko-san." Yuuko smiled and opened the door. "Well then. You'll be traveling with others." Sakura and Syaoran walked in, and saw two other people sitting on a chair, as if they were waiting for them.

A guy with black hair stood up and frowned. "Are these the 'important people' that we had to wait for?" he growled. Sakura stood back a bit and looked at this tall and strong looking man. Another one was sitting, and smiling. He had hair and pretty blue eyes and just...smiled at them.

"Ah! These are the two we were waiting for. I'm Fai. Please to meet you." Fai stood up and walked to them with his hands behind his head. Sakura was happy to meet new people.

"I'm Sakura! You are the people that the dimensional witch said we were traveling with, right?" Sakura beamed one of her best smiles and clasped her hands together. Syaoran sweatdropped. How could Sakura be so happy, even to strangers that looked totally different from the others?

The man with black hair and red eyes crossed his arms and grunted. "These are just little kids. Why do they have to travel with us? They'll just get in the way."

Syaoran started to go a little red from anger. He didn't like to be called "a little kid". (A/N: Okay, I know, Syaoran isn't the same Syaoran from Tsubasa, sorry, but he'll be a bit different...)

Yuuko grinned. "But you'll be helping these "little kids" are on an important journey and of course they would need some extra help. So, you'll be helping them. That is why I called you here after all, Kurogane-san."

Kurogane sighed. "Why did Tomoyo have to take me to this place?" Sakura perked up and couldn't help but ask.

"You know Tomoyo-chan? But how?" Sakura looked so confused, looking at Yuuko and Kurogane.

"Since when can you call the princess your friend? I haven't seen you from where I came from." Kurogane looked at her from head to toe.

"But I do know...wait...she's a princess? That's weird." Sakura looked down and tried to think it over.

Yuuko laughed. "Of course, people from different dimensions can look the same, but they're different." Sakura and Syaoran looked at her with dot eyes and sweatdropped.

"We don't get it." Syaoran crossed his arms.

"It's just that, when you visit the different dimensions, you might see people you know, like Tomoyo-hime for example, but they're different from the one you know. In your dimension, Ying Fa-san, Tomoyo-hime is your friend. But in Kurogane's world, she's a princess. So, if you come across anybody familiar to you, it's not really them in soul." Yuuko explained, trying to make it sound easier for the confused teenagers.

Sakura raised a brow and nodded. 'I still don't get it...oh well.' she thought, her face showing her smile again.

"Anyways, let's get your journey started. This is Mokona, the white manjuu. He can use his gem to switch from dimension to dimension." Yuuko continued, as a white thing flew into the room. Sakura instantly brightened up even more and couldn't help but squeal. "Aw! Kawaii!" Syaoran sweatdropped. "Sakura, you're starting to become Tomoyo, you know." Sakura calmed down and blushed.

Kurogane walked over to Mokona and poked it's head. "You mean this thing is can do that? How?" he replied and stretched it's face.

"Wai! I'm not a thing! I'm the white manjuu, Mokona, and I can use this gem," Mokona pointed at the red gem on his forehead(A/N: Is Mokona a he? I think so...:P) "To take you guys to any dimension that has, what I sense is a piece of magic from Sakura's pendant!"

"But, how did you know?" Sakura asked softly, smiling at the cute manjuu as it flew into the middle.

"Yuuko-san told me!" he chirped, sitting on Kurogane's head, which made him fume.

"Get off my head!" he growled and tried to grab him off his head. Mokona flew away in time and laughed, flying in any direction around the room, with Kurogane chasing him.

"So, we can go now?" Fai smiled and walked behind the two teenagers.

"You may leave now if you like." Yuuko stepped out of the way and followed them back outside. It had stopped raining, but the clouds were still floating about in the sky. Mokona followed and hovered in the middle.

"Time to go!" Mokona said, as the gem glowed and wings formed on his back. (A/N: That's what happened, right?) A circle was seen beneath them as they glowed as well and started to disappear.

"Have a safe journey." Yuuko replied, waving her hand.

"Bye bye!" Mokona answered, as they all disappeared.

BeTwEeN dImEnSiOnS

Sakura felt tingly as they were transported somewhere that looked like nothing. She looked surprised and looked around for Syaoran and the others. They were ahead of her and she wanted to catch up.

"Wait for me!" Sakura tried to "float" closer to the group, so she wouldn't get lost.

"Sakura!" Syaoran replied, turning around and grabbed her hand. He pulled her up.

"I thought I was lost." Sakura sighed and saw a light up ahead.

"Get ready!" Mokona bounced off Kurogane's head and entered into the white light. Everybody followed.

:Elsewhere:

A person with silver hair and dog ears was walking down a dirt road with his friends following him. A small demon that looked like a fox seemed hungry.

"Kagome, I'm hungry. Can I have those...uh...I think you called them lollipops." he asked, as he stopped and looked at a teen in a school uniform.

"Shippo! You just ate. I can't let you until after a little while, okay?" the girl Kagome replied. Shippo sighed and continued to walk.

"Stay back!" the person with dog ears said hurriedly as a blob of sky came down in front of the gang and formed four people and a small floating object.

"What the hell!" the silver haired person hissed, taking his big sword that looked like a fang out of it's sheath.

Sakura wiggled her head and felt a bit dizzy, but when she saw the weird guy with a huge sword, she hid behind Syaoran.

"Tell who you are and I won't hurt you." the person with the big sword smirked.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: AH! I kinda messed up this chapter, i know...cryz...well, review anyways and gimme some ideas!**

**Ame-chan**


	3. Problem In The Village

**Summary: Sakura's heart and memory held in her Crystal Pendant was shattered and has flown into different dimensions. Now it's up to Syaoran to travel through different times and worlds to find the pieces of her broken life. SxS Pairing! R&R PLZ!(Sequel To Pain)**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

_**Sakura's Memory**_

**(A/N:) – Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, TRC, or any other anime I put in here...**

**Last Time...**

"**What the hell!" the silver haired person hissed, taking his big sword that looked like a fang out of it's sheath.**

**Sakura wiggled her head and felt a bit dizzy, but when she saw the weird guy with a huge sword, she hid behind Syaoran.**

"**Tell who you are and I won't hurt you." the person with the big sword smirked.**

**A/N: Hoowah! Do you guys even read the author's notes from the top and the bottom? Lolz...anyways...like I said before on our profile page, I'm starting to run a little late on my stories...a great apology! lolz...well...here ya go!**

Chapter Three: Problem In The Village

By: Ame-chan

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran up towards the demon with dog ears. "They don't look like demons. From the looks of that other girls clothing, she might have been from my time."

"What?" Inuyasha looked back and looked into her eyes and seemed confused. Miroku, a monk that held a staff by his side, came up and examined Sakura and the others.

"I'll have to agree with Kagome. This other girl wears the same kind of clothing as her." the monk replied, walking up to Sakura, who was confused about what the other group was talking about.

"Please, I have one urgent question to ask..." Miroku held her hand in his and looked deeply in her eyes. "Will you bear my children?" Everyone froze and watched in a second of silence.

"Hoe..." Sakura blushed as red as a nice ripe tomato. Syaoran and Kurogane gawked at him, while Fai just grinned and laughed. Mokona needed to breath as Sakura was clutching onto him so tightly.

"Miroku..." Sango, another person with this "Inuyasha" person, her eyebrow twitched and whacked him on the head with her big weapon. "Do have to ask EVERY girl you first meet? You're scaring the poor girl!" She dragged him away from Sakura, who sighed in relief. It's not something you see everyday, seeing a man walk up to a girl and asking her to bear his children.

"Mokona needs to breathe!" Mokona flew out of Sakura's arms and gasped lots of air into his lungs.

"Sorry, Mokona..." Sakura put her hands up in defense. "It's just that...it's not so normal for such a question to be asked."

Kagome was still sweatdropping. "You'll have to excuse him. Don't worry, he won't do anything, I promise." Sakura nodded and stood close to her group, just in case.

"Well, I'm still wondering how you got here. Do you have some sort of powers?" Inuyasha stepped in and put his sword away, crossing his arms.

"Well, we're here to collect something that contains Sakura's memory. It fled from our world and disappeared in other dimensions." Syaoran started, not looking directly into this demon's fierce eyes.

"Aw! You mean she lost her memory? That's harsh." Kagome replied, picking up her bike and also picking up the small fox demon into her arms.

"Yeah, I know. And it was all my fault. I had to break it, in order to destroy the bad partly bad soul within her. So we got help from Yuuko-san, the dimensional witch and she gave us Mokona to help us switch from place to place." he continued, looking down. Sakura looked at him and tilted her head. She didn't remember this. 'Of course, I lost my memory.' she thought.

"Well, it's better than not having Sakura at all. She seems quite nice." Kagome smiled at Sakura, who smiled back. "Let me introduce you guys to my friends, since we forgot to do it before." she pointed at herself. "I'm Kagome, this..." her finger turned to point at the dog demon. "Is Inuyasha. And this is Miroku, the monk." she turned to point at Miroku who had a big bump on his head. "And this is Sango. She's a demon exterminator." Sango stepped up and stood beside Kagome and smiled at everyone. "These two, are Kirara and Shippo." Lastly, Kagome pointed at two cute demons. Shipo the fox demon, and Kirara who looked like a cat with two tails.

"I'm Sakura. This is Syaoran, Kurogane-san, Fai-san, and Mokona!" Sakura said, being her usual happy self and pointing at everybody on her side.

"Sakura! I can feel a wave of magic from a piece of your pendant! We should hurry!" Mokona pointed at a big mountain surrounded by dark gray clouds.

"Funny, we're heading that way too." Kagome put Shippo in her basket on her bike and pushed it up to everyone else. "We can go there together!" Sakura smiled. "That'll be great!"

Miroku rubbed his head where it hurt quite painfully. "There should be a village up ahead. I'm sure all of us could do with some rest, don't you think?" he smiled, while Sango held up a fit in front of her and she looked at him threateningly.

"Or is it just so you can ask other women out there to help you with your 'needs'?" her eyebrow twitched again. Everybody sweatdropped again.

"It's okay Sango, I'm pretty tired anyway." Kagome stretched and sighed out in relief. "I want to sleep."

"And we don't have to go find whatever we're looking for that quickly anyways." Sakura added.

"Seems good to me." Fai replied, walking down the road and everyone followed.

"Why did I have to come and help these meddling kids?" Kurogane muttered, walking behind the others with his arms crossed.

Syaoran fell back to meet up with Kurogane's pace and turned to talk to him.

"Huh?" the tall slouchy man raised a brow.

"My apologies, Kurogane-san. You don't have to come with us if you don't want to. I'm sorry if we're in your way of things." he looked ahead and looked towards the dark mountain where Mokona felt one of Sakura's piece of magic.

"It can't be helped, I guess. If I use that stupid white manjuu to go back to my world, you and your friend there won't be able to get back." he turned his gaze towards the mountain too until a white thing flew into his face.

"Mokona isn't stupid, Kurorin!" Mokona spoke and flew away before Kurogane could catch him.

"Why you..." Kurogane held a fist up and tried to catch him. Mokona flew everywhere, behind trees and around the walking group. After a few minutes, Mokona eventually became tired and flopped back into Sakura's arms, and Kurogane stopped chasing him.

"Stupid manjuu..." he mumbled. Sakura smiled politely at him. They finally reached the village. A nice place with farms everywhere and trees. Farmers and little children were outside in the nice warm sunlight doing what they pleased.

"Who are you? Are you a demon?" one of the villagers who passed by dropped their stuff and shook in a bit of fear. Miroku stepped up again.

"He is a half demon. Don't worry, he won't hurt you unless you give us a place to sleep." he put his hand up in peace. The villager picked up his belongings and gestured them to follow him.

Sakura noticed a small boy behind a tree, but she decided it wasn't so important.

Xx In someplace to stay xX

Everyone was sitting down around the small fire with a pot hanging atop of it.

"So, Sakura-san..." Kagome started but Sakura shook her head and smiled.

"Please call me Sakura." Kagome returned the smile and started again.

"So, Sakura-chan, how long are you intending on staying?" Sakura looked as if she didn't know the answer. In fact, she didn't. Her eyes looked softly towards Syaoran and the others, looking in their eyes for an answer.

"Sakura has to find her memory, so it depends on how long it takes to take the one here. After we find it, we'll have to leave and go someplace else that Mokona senses another one of Sakura's fragment of memory." Syaoran replied softly, looking into the flickering fire that made his eyes shine from time to time.

"Oh, so you mean after we go to that mountain and get that fragment back you're leaving? And I was thinking of getting to know each other more." everyone was silent for a moment until somebody knocked on the door. Miroku got up and opened it, revealing a small little.

Sakura's eyes widened a little. 'The boy from behind the tree?'

"Are you looking for someone?" Miroku asked, looking downward at the little boy.

"May I ask a favor? Please, if you don't help me, I might loose my mother." the young boy looked down. Still, Sakura couldn't see his face.

"Well...then I guess you can come in. What's your name?" the monk asked as he stepped away for the boy to come it.

"S-Shiro." he whispered as he stepped in from the fresh air and sat down with the others. Sakura's eyes widened, flicked her head to Syaoran, who looked just as surprised, then to Shiro.

"B-but, how?" Sakura got up suddenly to see Shiro more clearly. He definitely looked the same, just a bit older and was not in modern day clothing. Fai couldn't help but grin.

"Remember what the dimensional witch said. The person may look the same, but they're different in soul." he tilted his head and smiled.

Sakura still seemed confused but sat back down and calmed herself down.

"So, what's this you were talking about something happening to your mother?" Inuyasha spoke up and got sat upward from his lying-down position.

"I'm sure that other villager didn't tell you that there's a demon out in the mountains that come every four days at night to take people, mostly women from the village." Shiro gripped his hands on his lap and tried to be calm. "We don't know what it does to them, but my mother would be next for the offering. I tried to stop the others from making the decision, but they wouldn't listen."

"So you're saying that this demon comes every four nights to take an offering and bring it back to the mountains." Inuyasha confirmed. Shiro nodded and sighed, but started to shake in fear of his mother.

"Why didn't they tell us in the first place?" Kagome thought, putting her fingers to her chin and frowning slightly.

"Because they're scared of demons. Ever since this ever started, they were more afraid of demons and monsters. But you have to help. I don't want to lose my mother." Shiro sniffed and started to feel a little bit of tears form in his eyes, but he didn't let them fall.

"Poor Shiro..." Sakura looked sympathetically towards the updet little boy sitting with them.

"Wait, isn't that in the mountains where Mokona sensed on of Sakura's magic shard?" Syaoran's eyes looked up. Kagome thought about it.

"I think so. There are demons here who use one of the Shikon jewel shards to use for gaining power." Her eyes widened. "Do you think it has Sakura-chan's fragment of magic and the jewel shard and using them both?" Sakura seemed worried.

"The demon did say that if he didn't get what he wanted, he'd bring hell into our lives. But I'm not going to let mother get to it. I won't!" Shiro punched the floor and felt a sharp pain strike through his arm.

"Shiro don't do that! We're going to help okay? Just don't hurt yourself, everything is going to be okay." Sakura took his red fist in her hands and watched it unclasp. He couldn't help it but slip onto her lap and clutch onto her in a hug. He let his tears fall. (A/N: Shiro is about 5 in this world, but he's quite...i dunno...determined? O.o) Sakura and the others couldn't blame him. Who wouldn't cry if they knew that their mother would be gone forever in the grasp of a demon. (A/N: I certainly would cry...T.T)

"Sakura has such a warm heart, it seems like anybody could express their worries to her, and she'd try to make them feel better." Kagome whispered to Syaoran, who just smiled, nodded, and looked into the eyes of the caring girl he loved. She would do anything to try and make things better.

After a few minutes, his tears subsided and he sniffed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't ask for such a big favor. It's just that..." Sakura put a hand on his dark hair.

"Don't worry. We'll help okay? Now when is this demon going to come?" she asked and tried to smile to cheer him up. Shiro just looked down.

"T-tonight..."

Everyone looked at each other. "Then we'll have to prepare tonight." Sango sighed and got up to stretch her stiff back.

"He comes at midnight." Shiro replied, and there was another knock. Sakura got up and opened it this time. A young girl that looked about 19 was standing before the door and wearing a light blue kimono.

"Hi, I'm sorry to disturb you but, have you seen a small boy about 5 years old?" she asked, but her eyes looked behind Sakura and saw Shiro sitting by the fire with the others.

"Shiro! Where have you been?" she exclaimed as he ran into her arms. Sakura smiled. "He just wanted to talk. Don't worry, he was safe with us."

"Thank you. I thought I lost him." she replied softly. "But we have to go now and prepare dinner." Shiro looked at Sakura one last time before she closed the door with worried eyes.

"What to do?" the young teen whispered as she sat down again.

"We'll just have to think of something to make sure that Shiro's mother doesn't get hurt. She seemed so young. We shouldn't let someone so young die so fast." Miroku replied. Everyone was silent for now.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: Sorry, lame and well...doesn't really make sense...but I'm STILL thinking about the plot. Can't talk too long...baiz!**

**Ame-chan**


	4. Monster Mishap

**Summary: Sakura's heart and memory held in her Crystal Pendant was shattered and has flown into different dimensions. Now it's up to Syaoran to travel through different times and worlds to find the pieces of her broken life. SxS Pairing! R&R PLZ!(Sequel To Pain)**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

_**Sakura's Memory**_

**(A/N:) – Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, TRC, or any other anime I put in here...**

**Last Time...**

"**Thank you. I thought I lost him." she replied softly. "But we have to go now and prepare dinner." Shiro looked at Sakura one last time before she closed the door with worried eyes.**

"**What to do?" the young teen whispered as she sat down again.**

"**We'll just have to think of something to make sure that Shiro's mother doesn't get hurt. She seemed so young. We shouldn't let someone so young die so fast." Miroku replied. Everyone was silent for now.**

**A/N: Aha! I have FINALLY an update for you patient people out there...Please do forgive me for being late though...I had a more than rough month...trust me...if it were you in my life...you'd understand. Well anyways...enough talk...here's chappie four!**

Chapter Four: Monster Mishap

By: Ame-chan

Sakura and Kagome decided to walk around the village to calm their stress, talking quietly as the sun set over the mountain, creating a dark shadow to loom across the village. Sakura was staring blankly out into a small pond nearby as they passed.

"So Sakura-chan, tell me more about our time, after all, I haven't returned in a while." Kagome stretched and put her hands behind her back, turning her attention to her new friend. Sakura looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" she mumbled, the surprise flickering in her eyes. Kagome smiled.

"You know, is it alright in our time? Is there anything wrong going on in Japan?" Sakura looked down and watched as she passed by small brown pebbles on the dirt road.

"I'm not sure myself. When I first woke up, I had no idea where I was. It's hard to keep up with the world if you don't remember anything in the past." Sakura whispered, looking up to search for stars. Kagome remained silent.

"Don't you feel...alone sometimes?" she asked, looking up with her, spotting the first twinkling star in the darker parts of the sky.

"I have Syaoran-kun with me, but for some reason, I find that sometimes he's quite troubled around me. I'm not sure of that either." the Cherry Blossom stopped to admire a particular tree that seemed so familiar to her, but she couldn't find out what about it did.

Kagome walked over to it and looked closely at the beautiful blossoms. "Beautiful cherry blossoms aren't they?" the miko closed her eyes and smelt their sweet scent.

"Cherry Blossoms..." Sakura repeated, trying to remember where she heard it from. Kagome grinned endlessly.

"Yes, cherry blossoms. Sakura, like your name." Sakura smiled gratefully at her new friend. She was so kind and fun to be around with.

"Sakura-chan, I think we should get ready to go back. Maybe they thought of something already." Kagome turned back to Sakura and walked up to her. Sakura nodded, and walked with her friend down the same path back to their house.

--In the Forest—

Eyes that seemed like blue glass gleamed in the darkness. She was beautiful, with her wavy dark purple hair toppling over her shoulders to her back, her lips red like roses, curled into an evil smile.

"Shiruku, fetch me another girl. I'm must be prettier!" she demanded, pointing a slender finger at her servant. A shard of the Shikon Jewel and a piece of Sakura's memory was clearly visible in the gorgeous hair piece she wore, giving her power to do what she wanted. "I want to be the prettiest in the world, where no man can stand my beauty!" she grinned evilly and laughed, as her servant left the forest and went to attack the village for a girl for his master.

--Sakura's Place—

Sakura walked slowly about, they hadn't noticed before that they wondered off so far from their small, cozy house, and Kagome stopped at once when she heard a slight rustling in the forest beside them.

"What's wrong, Kagome-chan?" she asked, looking at her frowning friend.

"Sakura-chan...I hear something coming." she whispered, feeling shivers crawl up her back. Her eyes were looking down to concentrate on the noise, as Sakura's eyes were looking into the forest. Her eyes widened.

"Kagome-chan! Run!" Sakura grabbed Kagome's sleeve and made a run for it down the pathway, as a giant monster like thing thrashed out of the woulds, breaking many trees in it's way.

"Kagome-chan! We can't lead it to the village. We have to lead it somewhere else!" Sakura panted as the monster chased after them. "I'll distract him. You go and get the others quick!" Sakura ran another way as Kagome ran the other way back to the village. The monster continued to chase the tired human girl that ran back into the forest, trying to catch up.

Sakura's heart pounded so hard in her chest that she could hear it in her head. She ran into and open area surrounded by plenty of cherry blossom trees. The sudden white and pink colors startled her as she ran through the grassy plains, the moon watching her every move.

When Sakura had reached the edge of the blossom surroundings, a barb wire fence was surrounding it. Why out of all places did it have to be here? She panted none stop and felt numb in the cool air. The monster stopped chasing her, but kept her in the corner so she wouldn't escape. 'I hope Kagome got back in time.' Sakura closed her eyes tight, but reopened them as she heard some laughing.

A beautiful lady floated down from the air and stood beside her pet monster, which turned into a small, cute, red, little critter. Sakura blinked and felt like all this chasing was a joke.

The little critter looked much like a bunny, but the ears had circle patterns on it, and a black nose. It jumped up into the woman's arms and replied as she stroked it's little head. "Well, Shiruku, you picked a very pretty one this time. Much better looking than the other girls from the village. You seem...different." her grin gave Sakura a bad feeling.

"Oh yes, you seem quite confused, I see. Well, my name is Reuko, and I just love being pretty." Sakura sweatdropped. She was being chased by this monster that was actually a small bunny like thing, and then she's trapped and some woman comes to her and she tells her that she loves being pretty?

"Of course my dear," Reuko continued. "I just have to gain your beauty. Especially your eyes. I'm sure those deep sea green eyes of yours would attract many men. I'll demonstrate what I have to do to gain it." Shiruku hopped out of her arms, and turned into that ugly monster again. "Go fetch me another one, just for the fun of it." she smiled lightly, as Sakura just stood there, thinking about a way to escape.

--Village—

Kagome reached the little house in time, and told everyone what had happened.

"And now, I don't know where she is." Kagome panted, still exhausted and scared from all the commotion.

"Why don't Kirara and I go out and search for her? I doubt they went very far. I'll try and come back as soon as possible." Sango picked up her Hiraikotsu and walked with Kirara out the door. Kirara transformed and let Sango sit on her back as they flew off into the air in the direction that Sakura ran.

"I hope Sakura-chan's okay..." Kagome felt bad for leaving her friend behind, but she had to tell the others about it, or else they both would have been chased down by the monster.

Syaoran was tense. He picked up his sword and started for the door. Fai raised a brow at him.

"And where are you going, Syaoran-kun?" he smiled, as always and waited for his reply.

"I'm going to find Sakura, no matter what. Mother told me to protect her, so I'm going to find her. I'm not going to leave her outside in the woods." was his reply, as he walked out the door.

"Hmm...looks like we have to follow." He got up, with mokona in his arms, and sighed.

"Why do we have to help this kid?" Kurogane huffed, staying where he was sitting. Fai smiled.

"Because that was the job that the dimensional witch gave us. Of course, we have to do out jobs, right?" Kurogane sighed and got up, dusting his pants and followed his group.

"We'll stay, just in case that monster creep comes up in the village and try to kill it." Inuyasha muttered, his ears twitching as he shifted from his uncomfortable spot on the wooden floor.

Syaoran sighed as the cool night air touched his warm skin, causing him to shudder from the sudden cold. Something could be heard in the distance, where the forest was. 'I have a bad feeling about this...' he thought, looking towards to direction of the noise.

"So Syaoran-kun, should we head off before it's too late?" Fai put his hands behind his head, noticing that Syaoran seemed a bit out of place. The troubled teen snapped back to reality.

"Yeah...of course..." he cleared his throat and started to walk into the forest, when a loud CRASH! could be heard in the other side of the village.

Inuyasha and Miroku rushed out of their temporary resting spot and looked to see if they could get a better view of all the commotion.

"Kagome, go with the others. It's too dangerous for you to fight. Go now!" Inuyasha growled as Kagome came out as well with her bow and arrow.

"Come Li-san, this way!" Kagome ran ahead of Syaoran's group with them following behind.

--Meanwhile...—

The ugly monster was stamping around the main area of the village, looking around to spot the headmaster who usually had a woman ready to be taken from it.

In the distance, Inuyasha and Miroku could hear crying from a small boy, who's mother was being taken by the headmaster's helpers. (A/N: I have no idea what they're called...so bear with me...P)

"You can't take mommy away like that!" Shiro, the little boy from before was trying to pull the guards back from his mother, who was trying to get out of their rough grips.

Miroku sighed. "I'll go help Shiro and his mother, you go and take care of this demon." The dog demon nodded and continued his path, as Miroku helped Shiro's mother from being taken from these nasty guards.

"Please excuse me, but what are you doing to that harmless lady?" Miroku walked up to them, standing in front of Shiro's mother.

The guards were taken back, then looked fierce again, putting on a scowling face. "We were sent by the headmaster to capture this woman and give it to the demon. If we don't give her to it, we might as well die!"

"Ah, but have you ever tried to fight back? Have you ever thought that people here suffer from losing loved ones? Just handing these woman over isn't going to help you. Your headmaster must have been a coward if he didn't try to fight back." Miroku replied coolly, putting a hand on his hip.

The guards were silenced. It was true. They had never experienced the pain of having someone taken from their family. Now that they thought about it, it seemed so cruel. They looked down in shame.

"Now..." the monk continued, "You might want to get out there, risk your lives to save your village. Even if you die, you would be known to have helped the village at least. Try to do something right."

Sango was flying back and heard what Miroku had said. She seemed quite surprised. "Since when was Miroku not such a lecturous person?" her lips curled into a smile, thinking that this perverted monk was actually putting some sense into the guards.

"Kirara! Let's go to where Miroku is." Kirara understood, growling and landed beside Miroku.

"Wow. Since whendid you talk about this sort of stuff?" Sango had hopped down and stood beside him.

"Of course, I am a monk after all..." he replied, his hand snuck around her back and...

SLAP! "Miroku! Just when I thought you were being sincere!" Sango's face turned red, hands in a fist. The hand mark on Miroku's face was clearly visible.

"I think you might have slapped me on the cheek too many times in the same place." was the monk's reply, as he rubbed his sore cheek once again. Sango crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"Um...excuse me..." Shiro's mother sweatdropped as she had watched the small scene between the monk and the demon exterminator. "But thank you for helping me with those guards. I wouldn't have the slightest idea what would happen to my poor little Shiro if I was taken away from him." Her son was clutching onto his mother as relief was shown in his soft eyes, peering at the two people standing in front of them.

--Inuyasha—

Inuyasha had taken out his Tetsusaiga and was now watching as the monster stomped around and actually took the moment to watch the scared, innocent people flee from that certain area as it thrashed about their homes.

"Hey! Ugly! Why don't you pick on someone that has the power to fight you?" the confident dog demon replied, placing his weapon gently behind his head, on his shoulders, like he usually does.

Shiruku swerved around at Inuyasha, glaring and growling at him, walked over making the ground shake like an earthquake.

"Keh, I'm not afraid of you." Inuyasha replied, turning his head slightly and pretending to yawn, as the red demon clutched the ground in fury, since it realized that this dog demon was not afraid of it.

"I bet you can scare, but you can't fight!" Inuyasha ran quickly on his feet and jumped to it's stomach, sticking his sword right through it, making Shiruku yowl in pain. Inuyasha smirked, thinking that the demon was dead. But it suddenly healed.

"What the hell?" the dog demon exclaimed, jumping away from Shiruku's huge, claw-like hand. He growled.

His powers had grown much stronger since he fought so many demons in the past. Usually, a slash or two of his strong sword would have killed such a weak demon...unless in had a Shikon jewel shard!

"Heh, so you have a jewel shard, don't you." Inuyasha came back at it again and tried to slash it in two, hoping that the shard would show up somewhere.

"Aha! There it is!" He reached for the shining object before Shiruku could reform himself. "Got it!" the triumphant dog demon jumped through the monster as it evaporated, leaving a small, cute little bunny in it's place, with it's eyes in spirals. Inuyasha sweadropped. "The village was being rampaged by a little bunny with a jewel shard? That's just stupid."

The small jewel shard clutched in his hand seemed different. The strong feeling that it sent out was not the same as the one that he was looking for.

"What?" he mumbled, opening his clenched hand and noticed that the color was...pink? "What the hell? This isn't a jewel shard!"

--Syaoran and others...—

"When we were running away from that monster, Sakura-chan ran that way." Kagome raised a finger and pointed at a faded trail leading in the other direction of the village.

"Let's go then." Syaoran walked ahead, as Kagome suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"I sense a jewel shard!" Her eyes turned sharp and tried to focus on where it was.

"Mokona feels Sakura's energy as well! That way!" Mokono hopped onto Syaoran's shoulder and pointed at the direction that Kagome sensed the jewel shard.

"Come on!" Kagome broke out running down the path and turned a corner. The rest followed.

"This place...is beautiful." Kagome awed, stepping the fielded area surrounded by Sakura blossoms.

Syaoran looked about this serene area, spotting Sakura by the fence with another girl about the same age as her.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled, running towards her, ignoring the questioning look on the mysterious girl's face.

"Syaoran-kun! You came!" Sakura felt so relieved in seeing someone she knew, even though she didn't.

"This boy...are you two together?" The pretty girl pointed at the two. Everyone sweatdropped. Sakura and Syaoran blushed.

"Ah...Syaoran she's the enemy! She uses this bunny thing that turns into a monster to collect girls from the village for her own beauty." Sakura whispered, turning her attention towards Syaoran, who suddenly embraced her, since of course, he was in love with her. Sakura didn't seem to notice.

But the enemy noticed how worried Syaoran seemed when he saw Sakura over there. She cast her eyes down, trying not to remember her sad past before her great beauty. She was suddenly jealous.

"Why would you go for this girl? Don't you think I'm prettier?" She waved her hair back with her hand, looking deep into Syaoran's amber orbs.

Syaoran scowled. "You may be beautiful, but inside, I know that you're cruel." he kept his grip around Sakura's waist as he said this. 'I'm never letting Sakura out by herself anymore.' he thought, clutching onto her waist a little tighter. This time, Sakura noticed and blushed really red.

"Syaoran, um...you can let go now. I'm fine." she replied softly, trying not to look at him in the eyes. 'Yet...it seems so right...I feel as if I'll be lost if he let me go.' Sakura thought, starting to regret telling him to let her go.

Then, as Sakura glanced at the enemy again, she saw sadness in her glassy blue eyes. She felt instantly sorry for her.

"Hey, why are you doing this? There must be a reason for everything." the sweet cherry blossom replied more softly. The girl looked into her eyes, seeing only innocence and kindness towards all. She felt guilty under such a pure gaze.

"I'll tell you. My name is Reuko. And yes, there is a reason to why I'm kidnapping others for their beauty. You see, back then, I used to live in that village a year ago. But I left for one simple reason. I used to love this boy all my life. He was a gentle caring person, but all the other girls swooned over him. I was the only one who watched those pathetic girls crowd around him. When he started to notice I was lonely, he came up to me, smiled at me, and warmed my heart. We played together as friends, until we knew practically everything about each other. But never once have I told him about my feelings towards him. A few years later, I was ready to tell him. But when I went looking for him, he was talking and playing with another girl."

"I simply...avoided him. And everyday, our relationship slowly broke apart. I had to admit, that girl was pretty, and I thought that he liked her because of that. I felt so hurt. I never told him that I loved him. I was too late." A tear formed in her eye as her memory flashed in her eyes. Sakura showed much sympathy in her eyes as she watched the tear fell and landed in the green grass.

"Actually, you know this place here. I used to sit in the middle every night, crying until I fell asleep. Often my mother scolded me for going out all the time at night. But I didn't care. One night, as I watched the stars in my favorite spot. It was really windy, but I didn't care. At that time, I spotted two small objects glistening in the grass near me. I picked it up, and I felt so powerful with it just setting them in my hand. That was when I started to use it's power to capture other girls for their beauty. I would make myself more beautiful than anybody on the world and try to get my love back."

Sakura sighed. It was a short sad story. "So now you're beautiful. But usually, love doesn't consist of how beautiful you are, but how you are on the inside. You don't have to look pretty to gain someone's love." Sakura replied softly, taking Reuko's hand.

"You really think so?" Reuko whispered, looking up towards the star-sprinkled sky. Sakura nodded and gave her best smile, making Reuko smile as well, a real, true smile.

"So, would you please let these poor innocent people go? The girls that you have taken?" Sakura asked, the star's reflection prancing in her beautiful emerald eyes. Reuko hesitated for a moment, but then agreed. No more being pretty anymore.

Reuko plucked the two shards from it's place and placed them in her hand. Almost instantly, little marble like balls appeared in front of her, scattering all over the fields. The little bubble like things grew large and then popped, girls taking it's place. As this happened, a normal teen was standing in front of them, someone not ridiculously pretty.

"You've done the right thing. You should be happy." Sakura smiled. Suddenly, there was a rustling noise in the trees. Everyone stood still, listening to what it was. (A/N: All the girls are sleeping...lolz)

And out popped...INUYASH! Startling Sakura, who hid in Syaoran's arms. Syaoran scowled.

"Be careful. You scared the life out of Sakura. God, we thought you were that monster." he replied, trying to calm Sakura down.

"You mean this thing?" Inuyasha held up a cute sleeping little bunny.

Reuko suddenly rushed up to him and took her little bunny pet back. "Oh my gosh! Shiruku! What happened?" she was frantic, cradling her poor pet like a little baby.

"I also found this in it too." Inuyasha held out a small piece of a jewel.

"Hey! That's Sakura's piece of her pendant. I think that's why it could turn into a monster." Syaoran put his hand on his chin. Reuko seemed surprised.

"Is that how you started changing into that monster?" she cooed, tickling it's stomach.

Miroku and Sango had flown on Kirara ad reached the others, who was standing by Reuko.

"Hey, that's a shard of the Shikon Jewel, and that other one is mine." Sakura pointed at each piece and took the piece that was hers.

"Oh. So you mean...you have magic?" Reuko looked at her n confusion.

"Yeah." Syaoran replied for her, shivering a little in the cold. "And the other one's for Inuyasha and Kagome."

"Right..." Reuko replied, handing the other jewel to Kagome.

"So should you go back to the village and live your life again?" Sakura asked, helping one of the other girls up, who was dizzy.

"Yeah. I have to return with the other girls anyways. Come with me." Reuko smiled gratefully, leading the group back to the village.

--At the Village—

Someone shouted, "Hey! All the girls and woman are back!" as they spotted a group of girls walking back from the forest. "And I bet those strange people helped!"

Reuko felt a little wierd coming back to the village after a long while. As every other girl went back to their families, Reuko stopped as she spotted one woman with a little boy with her.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, and looked to where her new friend was looking.

"That's the girl..." Reuko whispered, "The one who was with the guy I liked." Sakura nodded. It was Shiro and his mother. Seems like she spotted her as well, because she started to walk towards them.

"R-Reuko? Is that you?" Shiro's mother stammered. (A/N: Sorry, I forgot to name her. Just call her Aruka for now...P)

"Yes, why?" she answered, without much emotion. "Aren't you suppose to be with your husband? I thought you were married to him." She noticed the little boy with her.

Aruka sighed. "Yes, but only because you dissapeared." Reuko looked quite surprised.

"What? How come? I don't get it." was Reuko's reply.

"Back then, he was engaged to me. Trust me, I knew that he didn't want to marry me. But his family didn't allow the engagement to be broken unless he found someone that he loved. He loved YOU Reuko. He told me all about you. The reason why he was avoiding you was because he needed advise from."

"But ever since you left, he could marry you, so he was stuck marrying me." Aruka smiled a little, then it fell again. "He felt so sad without you." Reuko blinked and tried to process the information into her head.

"See, it was all a misunderstanding." Sakura replied. patting her friend's back.

"So...where is he now?" she asked, her voice trembling. Aruka looked down.

"He was sent to find that demon that was kidnapping the woman from the village. He left and never came back."

"oh" was the response Reuko gave before she started crying. 'It was all my fault! If I haven't sent Shiruku out to get woman for beauty and destroying anything in it's way, he would still be alive right now.' she thought bitterly, wanting to kill herself right there.

"I-i-it's all m-my fault!" Reuko blurted out, covering her face as she cried. Aruka came and gave a small friendly hug.

"Of course it's not. Why don't you stay at my place? I can't believe you came back. He told me all about you. You shouldn't blame yourself."

the crying teen sniffed and looked at Sakura. "Thank you so much for making me understand what love is about. I wouldn't have come back here if it wasn't for you."

Sakura smiled. "Of course, as long as you understand."

"Come now Reuko, we can sort things out and start on a new life okay?" Aruka lead Reuko back to her house.

Sakura went back to the group and sat down, exhausted.

"Sakura, here's your two pieces of the pendant." Syaoran replied softly, handing her the glittering pieces of a jewel. It automatically floated up and started to disappear in her chest, where her heart was. Her eyes gleamed and widened as a memory suddenly rushed back to her.

_It was snowing outside and she was sitting in her desk, as other students came in, chatting excitedly about Christmas._

_Sakura was clutching onto a cute little bunny as a present, but she couldn't remember who. Tomoyo suddenly came and spotted the little stuffed toy in her hands._

"_Wow! That's a cute present! I can't believe he gave you that!" her gaze turned towards the empty behind her._

'_But...there's no one there.' Sakura turned, seeing nothing in the spot behind her. 'Why isn'y anyone there?'_

Sakura's blank eyes started to form a tear. "Why isn't anyone there?" she whispered, trying hard to remember. "Who gave me that little stuffed animal?" she whispered once again.

Syaoran scowled. 'She remembered the stuffed bunny I gave her. But why can't she remember that I gave it to her?' he thought, but it was pushed away as Sakura started to lean on him, unconscious.

Fai smiled, as usual. "Sakura's tired. Why don't we rest before moving on?" Everyone nodded in agreement and they lay down in their own comfortable way.

'Why?' Syaoran thought one last time before sleep took over.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: Aha! I made and EXTRA long chappie for you people...lolz...hope it was good...even though it was lame...but hey! It's practically 4500 words for once! lolz...anyways...please review for me!**

**Ame-chan**


	5. Illusions

**Summary: Sakura's heart and memory held in her Crystal Pendant was shattered and has flown into different dimensions. Now it's up to Syaoran to travel through different times and worlds to find the pieces of her broken life. SxS Pairing! R&R PLZ! (Sequel to Pain)**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

_**Sakura's Memory**_

**(A/N:) – Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, TRC, or any other anime I put in here...**

**Last Time...**

**Syaoran scowled. 'She remembered the stuffed bunny I gave her. But why can't she remember that I gave it to her?' he thought, but it was pushed away as Sakura started to lean on him, unconscious.**

**Fai smiled, as usual. "Sakura's tired. Why don't we rest before moving on?" Everyone nodded in agreement and they lay down in their own comfortable way.**

'**Why?' Syaoran thought one last time before sleep took over.**

**A/N: Hi people...another late update...again...I know, I know...please forgive me. Anyways…thanks to the people who reviewed and encouraged me to write more…to tell you the truth…I didn't really feel like typing after my busy schedule. I'm sure people with a lot of stuff to do would understand. :)**

Chapter Five: Illusions

By: Ame-chan

The day had come, and everyone was saying their good-byes.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, we'll meet again once we go back to our world, right?" Kagome was smiling wildly as she scribbled her number on a scrap piece of paper. Sakura smiled gratefully.

"Of course, Kagome-chan. Hope to see you then." The Cherry Blossom smiled softly towards the others: Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, (who was playing with Mokona), Sango, and Kirara. "Thank you so much for having us. I wish to see you all again." She waved as Mokona flew back with his group, getting ready to depart from the dimension.

"I still think this is a great waste of time." Kurogane retorted, crossing his arms and frowning all the while. Fai smiled and watched as Mokona's gem glowed and his wings grew on his back.

As he floated in the air, a hole formed in the ground beneath them and they started to sink into it, until they disappeared.

"Ja ne, minna-san…" Sakura whispered, before the ground was back to normal again.

Miroku blinked. "That's amazing. How do they do that?" he walked towards the spot that their friends just disappeared from and examining it.

"Aren't there always weird things happening?" Shippo jumped into Kagome's basket on her bike and settled inside comfortably.

"We'll never know…" Kagome smiled and followed Inuyasha, continuing their own journey, but still thinking about their new friends.

Xx In between dimensions xX

Sakura had closed her eyes when they entered the world between the dimensions. All she could remember was something engulfing her body and pulling her in. It was tingly, but it wasn't as if it was uncomfortable.

When her eyes opened, all she could see was many weird things in the object, and a portal that was shining, showing their way to the next realm.

"Ha-ha! That's the next world we're going to. I can feel the power of Sakura's jewel in that one." Mokona was all enthusiastic (as usual) and made a head start for the portal.

"You baka! Wait for us! Don't leave us in this place!" Kurogane chased after him and entered through the portal as well. Fai followed, so it was just Syaoran and Sakura side by side.

"Come on…" Syaoran held out his palm for her. Sakura paused and seemed to just stare at his hand for a second, but smiled and accepted it anyways.

'What was my relationship with Syaoran in the past?' she thought, as he lead her through the shining opening, the light seemed the surround her with a tingly sensation, as if being wrapped in wind, and they arrived in a grassy meadow beside a town that wasn't as old as Inuyasha's world, yet it wasn't as modern as Sakura's time.

The sky was clear, the wind was blowing, and it was warm. Everyone seemed relaxed for that moment. Enjoying the fresh air, the sunlight, Mokona plopped into Sakura's arms and it seemed as if it was napping.

Kurogane looked irritated. How would they find Sakura's memory if the white manjuu was sleeping?

"This place is beautiful. I wish we could just stand here forever and forget about what we're here for." Sakura whispered, feeling dazed and light headed, yet comfortable in an awkward way.

"Sakura?" Syaoran turned his attention to her, noticing that she seemed quite sleepy herself. 'This place seems almost too good to be true.' He thought, frowning at the fact that Sakura lay down in the grass, facing the pale blue sky and was at on the verge of falling asleep herself.

He turned. Fai also lay on the grass with his hands behind his head, grinning lazily, as Kurogane sat against a tree stump.

"There's something strange about this place…" he mumbled, as he closed his eyes as well, the fresh air making him feel comfortable, but his mind was set onto something else.

"Yeah…" Fai opened his eyes slowly, watching a single cloud pass by. "There is definitely something wrong with this place." Syaoran nodded.

"But there's nothing here…" Syaoran put his hand to his chin and thought. It all seemed real, but…

The ground shook, as Syaoran thought about this, and nearly lost his balance. Fai stood up as well and Kurogane, and looked around with caution. Soon enough, the beautiful smell of was spoiled by fresh air a yucky rotting smell, the flowers and grass on the ground disappeared, and the sky turned into a solid gray color, making everything a bit darker in the atmosphere.

"An illusion?" Kurogane took out his sword out of its sheath, as the thumping became louder. A monster appeared, drool coming out of its ugly mouth and black eyes stared at the group of people in front of him.

"Mekyo!" Mokona's eyes opened wide and closed again, going back to his sleeping state.

"Mokona sensed something. It must be Sakura's memory, and I bet you that ugly monster has it." Syaoran looked at the monster in disgust. It smelled like dead people and monster waste.

Although the monster was staring at the group, his gaze landed on Sakura and Mokona, who was sleeping. Syaoran turned his gaze to Sakura and as well, and his eyes widened. 'Is that thing planning on eating Sakura?' he thought, but was quickly answered when the monster made a run for the sleeping figure.

"Sakura!" Syaoran panicked and ran for Sakura as well, noticing the bones, skulls and blood everywhere. He felt slightly nauseous from looking at it all, but disappeared soon after he got closer to Sakura.

The monster's jaw was open, slobber sliding down its grimy mouth and slopping onto the ground. This was it. Either he let the monster eat her, or jump for her and get eaten as well. He had to think fast.

"Dammit…" he whispered, jumping and slid towards her, grabbing her and pulling her weak body close to him, continuing to slide, right under the mouth of the horrible thing, but slid just in time, making the monster eat dirt.

Syaoran carried Sakura back to where Fai and Kurogane were, and tried to wake the sleeping person in his arms. His back felt wet, and it gave him the shivers.

"How are we going to fight this thing? It seems quite hungry…" Syaoran mumbled, watching it spit the dirt and grime out if it's mouth. He tried not to show it, but sliding under a huge jaw, almost being eaten, scared him quite a bit. It was hard enough trying to hold Sakura, when he was shaking a bit.

Kurogane had to make a face. "That thing is disgusting. How did we end up here from where we were before?"

Fai turned to him. "Because it was an illusion. An illusion making someone so comfortable in it, that one could fall asleep in bliss forever. But when one does fall asleep, the monster would probably eat one for lunch." He explained, turning to Sakura. "That's what happened to Sakura and Mokona."

Syaoran understood. "So are you saying that maybe this monster's using Sakura's jewel magic to make an illusion and using it to bring a person in its trap…so it could eat it? Is that why it smells like hell here?" he made a face at his surroundings, feeling a little nauseous again.

"I guess so…" Fai shrugged and turned his attention back to the monster, who seemed angry at his little visitors.

"I don't care, as long as we get this over with." Kurogane readied his sword, and when the monster charged, he tried lashing at it with his sword. Nothing happened, the monster's flesh just mushed around like clay, returning back into its place.

Syaoran started to feel really dizzy, his face turned pale and he had spirals in his eyes. "T-that's just gross…" Kurogane turned around for a second and sweatdropped at the sick boy.

"How could you think like this when we're in trouble?" he turned back and blocked the thing's teeth away from him, the saliva running down his sword. He made a face and swung his sword many times, trying to get the mucus like thing to get off his sword.

"That bastard, he ruined my swords shininess!" he growled, running towards it again and jumped this time to try and get to the head. The monster raised its clay-like hand up and tried to get him, but Kurogane managed to cut its forehead, where a small, white gleam appeared from it, until it sealed itself again. The shine caught Kurogane's eyes, distracted, and within seconds, he was hit by the grimy hand of the monster and knocked to the ground, covered in ucky, mucky stuff.

"God! This thing reeks! Now I'm covered in it." The smell overwhelmed him, even thought he tried to stay strong, he started to feel sickened by the stink.

The monster, seeing that his meals were too persistent, moved back into the shadows again, the atmosphere changing once again.

"What's that thing up to this time?" Syaoran grimaced, getting ready to defend as if something would jump at him any minute now.

The background changed into a room, dimly lit y a lamp by a desk in the corner. There were many book shelves full of books, a bed, and a window by the desk.

"Where are we?" Syaoran looked around, the smell was gone, and he felt as clean as he could ever be. The room seemed awfully familiar to him, but how?

Someone was at the desk, someone who seemed a little older than Kurogane. He was dressed in traditional clothing, a dark green color and the symbol of the Li clan was on it! (A/N: I was thinking about Clow Reed's clothing, except more green and the symbol of the Li clan on it some where…)

Syaoran's eyes widened in shock. No one wore that robe…except his father.

"F-Father?" he stuttered, his gaze settled on the person's back.

"Syaoran…" his voice was low, yet it said his name so smoothly.

"But how can you be…" Syaoran whispered, forgetting all about the fact that the monster used illusions to fool someone.

"I'm here, Syaoran, aren't you happy? I have many things to tell you about…" the tall figure turned, but the light didn't give enough light to see his face. When his body was turned completely towards Syaoran, the light behind his "Father" made a shadow, making his "Father's" front side dark in shadow, his face could not be seen.

"Come Syaoran…" he whispered, holding his arms out to his son. To Syaoran, everybody disappeared. Kurogane, Fai…and even Sakura, who was lying in his arms. He didn't feel the warmth of her body anymore. He felt all alone…only with his father.

"Come to me, I shall make things better for you…no worries…no trouble…" the tone of his voice made Syaoran realize that his "Father" was smiling.

"Father…" he whispered.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Ha! CLIFFY! Lolz….I wanted to make it 13 pages long like the last chapter, but I decided to end it in a cliffy….hope you enjoyed it!**

**-Ame-chan**


	6. Illusions part 2

**Summary: Sakura's heart and memory held in her Crystal Pendant was shattered and has flown into different dimensions. Now it's up to Syaoran to travel through different times and worlds to find the pieces of her broken life. SxS Pairing! R&R PLZ!(Sequel To Pain)**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

_**Sakura's Memory**_

**(A/N:) – Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, TRC, or any other anime I put in here...**

**Last Time...**

"**Come Syaoran…" he whispered, holding his arms out to his son. To Syaoran, everybody disappeared. Kurogane, Fai…and even Sakura, who was laying in his arms. He didn't feel the warmth of her body anymore. He felt all alone…only with his father.**

"**Come to me, I shall make things better for you…no worries…no trouble…" the tone of his voice made Syaoran realize that his "Father" was smiling.**

"**Father…" he whispered.**

**A/N: Hey there! Ame's back! Just for one of the reviewers, Syaoran and others are not in any particular anime dimension. Just a place I made up…hope you don't mind. Anyways, here's chapter six! Please review…**

Chapter Six: Illusions Part Two

By: Ame-chan

Sakura had woken up not long after Syaoran had let her roll softly on the ground, feeling that she wasn't sleeping on what used to be comfortable.

She rubbed her eyes, feeling slightly dizzy and unfamiliar with her surroundings.

When her eyes opened her eyes, she didn't see Syaoran, Fai or Kurogane, just a pink ceiling and the feeling of something lying on her stomach. Her head lifted from her lying position and saw that it was only Mokona sleeping on her stomach, whispering from time to time "Mokona wants an ice cream!"

So Sakura sat up, catching Mokona in her arms from rolling onto the ground when she did so, looking around with a frown.

'This place, this room seems awfully familiar.' She thought, standing up and walking around.

The room was mostly a pale pink. The bed was pink, the wall was pink, with little teddy bears on it, the window was open, letting the rays of the sun shine through into the room.

There was a knock. Sakura's head suddenly spun towards the door. Who could it be?

"Sweetie?" a melodic voice asked from the other side of the door. Curious, Sakura walked slowly to the door and opened it. There, standing by the door, was a beautiful young woman with glistening violet hair and soft, mellow emerald eyes much like Sakura's.

"Sakura, dear. Look how much you've grown." A sweet smile curled from her mother's lips, as she walked into the room.

Sakura, on the other hand, was shocked. 'That looks like my mother. But from what I remember, she died.' Her mind was confused. She couldn't even remember how she got here in the first place. This was too good to be true. Like a dream.

Her mother sat down on the bed, and patted the spot beside her, telling Sakura to sit with her. Sakura obeyed, walked over to her elegant mother and smiled. She didn't care whether it was a dream or not. Her mother was there and she was happy.

"Mother, I have many things to talk to you about. Syaoran, Kurogane, Fai and Mokona are helping me look for…" Suddenly, her mind snapped. 'My memory. Where is Syaoran and the others anyway?' she thought. 'Why am I here? How did this happen?' Sakura got off the bed after a moment of realizing that perhaps she needed to look for Syaoran. But a warm hand grasped her wrist.

"Where are you going sweetie? And so soon too?" Her mother's eyes showed surprise. Sakura stood still.

"Where's Syaoran, mother? Where are the others?" she asked softly, staying where she was.

"What do you mean? You've been here ever since." Her mother's eyes suddenly flickered mysteriously, hypnotizing Sakura, who sat back down, leaning against her mother, eyes blank.

"There, there, sweetheart. No need to go so soon. I'm sure you're quite tired anyway." Her mothers melodic voice lulled Sakura to sleep as she stroked her slender fingers through Sakura's soft, auburn hair.

Sakura's eyes closed slowly, until she fell into a deep sleep

Xx Fai, Kurogane xX

"Not again." Kurogane scowled in irritation. The atmosphere changed and turned into nothing. "I wish I was back at home." He mumbled. And the illusion turned into that.

The great palace suddenly appeared in front of them. Fai raised a brow and smiled. "Well, your wish kind of came true. Just remember that…" he stopped as he noticed that Kurogane started walking through the doors.

Fai sweatdropped. "Wait! Remember, this is just an illusion!" he ran after him, through the great detailed doors. (A/N: Hehe…erm…I haven't really seen Tomoyo's "Castle" before, so bear with me please…)

When they stepped into the main halls, there were stairs on each side of the room, that was curved into the middle, with a door on top of the stairs, and a door below the stairs.

'Exactly how I remember it.' Kurogane thought, as he started to walk up one of the stairs. Fai followed, still looking around with his eyebrow raised. There were windows on the ceiling, more like stained glass, which gave the room plenty of colors as the sun shone through it. There were stands along the wall without the staircase on it, on top with china vases with beautiful flowers in them. The room smelt faintly like the flowers.

"Is this what Tomoyo-hime's castle really like?" Fai asked, gliding his fingers on the railing as he walked up the red carpeted stairs.

"Yeah." Was the warrior's response, as he pushed open the great doors and revealed another room, with a small figure standing on the other side, looking out of the big window.

"Tomoyo?" Kurogane's eyes actually widened in surprise, seeing the beautiful princess, in her long, elegant robes. When she turned around, her eyes seemed to show no surprise.

"Kurogane-san, you're back." Her voice was light and soft, and her sweet smile made Kurogane feel at home again.

"But, Tomoyo, you were the one who sent me away." Kurogane replied, putting his hands on his hips with a grim expression.

Tomoyo giggled lightly, her voice was soft and light. "And the cause would be because you fought for no reason. Now that isn't a good thing, is it?" she replied.

Fai nudged Kurogane with his elbow on his side and whispered, "Wow, what a pretty princess." Kurogane glared at him. Tomoyo's amethyst eyes were soft, yet somehow, he noticed something really bland about them.

The sly magician realized that his warrior friend was starting to fall for the illusion, even though he knew at heart that it was a trap. So Fai tapped his shoulder quietly and smiled slyly once again.

"You do still know that this is an illusion, right?" Fai's expression showed little concern at first, but when his strong, tall friend didn't respond, he frowned…for once.

Kurogane had fallen for it. He didn't notice Fai anymore. Just the feeling of home.

"Come, Kurogane-san. I'm sure you must be worn out. I'm glad you're back, and I'm hoping that your lust for violence has subsided." Tomoyo pointed to a door that was on the right side of the room. "I'll send a servant over to bring some fresh clothing and perhaps some food."

Kurogane nodded and headed for the door, leaving Fai standing there with a sweatdrop on his head. 'He really doesn't remember that this is just an illusion.' He thought, following his mighty friend through the door to watch out for him.

'I hope Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun are doing fine…'

Xx Sakura xX

Her eyes opened quickly, as she sensed the magic of her power nearby, the aura becoming stronger and stronger. 'Where am I!' she panicked and looked around. All she could remember was her mother's beautiful, kind eyes in a soft pink room. But now…it was dark and musky and it stunk very bad.

Sakura felt the aura become stronger and stronger. But as this happened she also felt something big moving toward her, but couldn't exactly tell where.

Red eyes glowed behind her, and before she could turn around, it charged.

Sakura heard the squishy thumping noise coming from behind and turned around, to see an ugly redish-brown monster with red eyes charging towards her. It was too close. She was stunned and too afraid to move. The only thing she could do was scream and clench her eyes tight, and shielding herself with her arms crossed in front of her.

A tear slipped from Sakura's clenched eyes, and a great beam of pink, sparkling magic formed a bubble around her and it seemed to explode, burning and pushing the monster away, disintegrating within every second.

Xx Syaoran xX

His father hypnotized him into sitting on his lap and leant against him. He even smelt familiar. 'It has to be him…I can feel him, and I remember his smell…' Syaoran thought, feeling drowsier by the second. It was so real…until everything started to fade. The room started to turn into different forms, as if being sucked into a void.

'No!' the 4 year old's eyes widened as his father started to disappear. "otou-san!" he reached for him, but the figure disappeared, and when Syaoran regained his focus, he realized that what he was leaning on was a rock. His father was gone. Never to be seen again. Tears formed into his eyes. It was just an illusion.

Then Syaoran remembered slowly that there was a human eating monster on the loose somewhere here. But there wasn't. Just a gloomy area. 'Where's everyone?' the thought rushed to his head and he started to panic. What if it ate everyone?

Xx Kurogane, Fai xX

The odd feeling of magic cleared from Fai's senses. The monster was gone, and he knew it. Whoever it was, Sakura or Syaoran, it was gone. His lips curled back into a smile. It was time to go back to reality. Since the illusion was started to fade, Fai thought he should wake Kurogane from his snooze. After all, he looked much to comfortable to be ready to be back at the gloomy place.

"Kuro-pan, wake up!" Fai replied, poking his sleepy friend's head. Nothing. He sighed. He pulled the covers off, and when he did, there was his sword by his side, as if ready to attack anybody if they disturbed him.

Fai sweatdopped. "I'm happy I didn't bother him all that much…I wouldn't risk my head being chopped off." By then the illusion faded completely, and it was darker than it was before, since it was brighter in the illusion. The bed turned into a rock, which Kurogane felt the uncomfortableness, so he awoke with a frown.

"How come the thing I was sleeping on is so rough?" Sleep still hung in his eyes, but was still irritated.

Fai smiled slyly. As usual. And replied. "I thought you knew. It was all just an illusion." At first, his big friend didn't exactly get it. Then his eyes showed nothing…except irritation and embarrassment.

"Y-you mean that that thing tricked me?" Fai nodded. Kurogane covered his eyes with his hands as his elbows were propped on his knees, and made an exasperated sigh.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." The sly one replied, as his friend glared at him.

Xx Sakura xX

Sakura was sitting on her knees, her head buried in her hands as she cried from fright, the tears feeling warm on her shaking hands. Something touched her shoulder and she jolted, turning her head around quickly with more fear in her eyes.

"Sakura, it's okay." Syaoran withdrew his hand, as he saw that Sakura was scared out of her wits. She was pale, eyes were glassy, and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Syaoran…I-I-I don't know what happened. There was this thing running at me…and then it ran towards me and I-I…" she was stuttering, since she was still crying.

Syaoran looked sympathetically at her, pulling her in for a hug. "Shh...It's okay. It's gone." Sakura had rested her head onto his chest, as his arms wrapped around her shaking body.

"W-where were you Syaoran? I thought you were with me." The cherry blossom whispered, closing her eyes and trying to calm herself down.

"I…I don't know myself." He scowled a little, remember the illusion of his father. His father. He looked just like in his own memories.

Voices could be heard not far from where the two were. They were coming closer, and closer. Syaoran held Sakura tightly, ready to jump away if anything jumped at them.

Fai came into view, with Kurogane behind him with a frown on his face.

"Oh. It's you two." Syaoran sighed in relief, taking note that Sakura had fallen asleep.

"Where's Mokona?" Fai asked, looking around the grimy place. Syaoran looked up. Before he was sent into the illusion, he remembered that Mokona was in Sakura's arms. But now it wasn't.

"I found him…" Kurogane replied grumpily, picking the white thing up from the ground not too far away from the group. "And it's still sleeping."

"What about Sakura's memory?" Syaoran looked around for anything that sparkled, but since there wasn't a great deal of light, it was hard to see. "Can you wake Mokona and ask him if he could sense it?" Kurogane sighed deeply and shook the white thing awake.

"Mekyo!" it suddenly exclaimed, startling Kurogane. "The aura from Sakura's jewel piece is close by!" it hopped away from Kurogane's hand and landed softly on the ground.

"I feel sleepy. Where are we?" he looked around, seeing how dark the cave was. "Oh well. Hmm, I sense Sakura's jewel somewhere nearby!" he walked forward a little, and tried to concentrate harder, then ran over to the spot where the monster tried to attack Sakura. Not that they knew about it.

"Here!" he picked up something pink, and glowing. It was definitely hers.

Syaoran sighed in relief, but then looked around. The place started to disappear, ever since Mokona picked Sakura's jewel up. Everything disappeared, and they were standing in a field, with the moon shining upon them.

"That was strange." Kurogane murmured, looking around. "This better not be one of these illusions again."

Syaoran seemed to know that it wasn't. It didn't have the same awkward, drowsy feeling to it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the fresh air. He hated the smell of the mysterious cave.

"Ah, there's a town nearby. Why don't we go over there and take a rest? It seems that the monster's gone." Fai replied, putting his hands behind his head and sighing himself.

Mokona jumped onto his shoulder and yawned, still tired. Syaoran nodded and lifted Sakura up into his arms, trying to keep her cozy from the night breeze, all the while, thinking about what he saw in his illusion.

'Was that really what my father looked like?' he thought, even though his father's face was never really revealed. But shook the thought away. It was just an illusion. Nothing is real in them.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: sry bout the crappy chapter….um…I thought of something really sad for the story...but I dunno how to fit it in the story…T.T…ah well…please review!**

**Ame-chan**


	7. The Quest

**Summary: Sakura's heart and memory held in her Crystal Pendant was shattered and has flown into different dimensions. Now it's up to Syaoran to travel through different times and worlds to find the pieces of her broken life. SxS Pairing! R&R PLZ!(Sequel To Pain)**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

_**Sakura's Memory**_

**(A/N:) – Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, TRC, or any other anime I put in here...**

**Last Time...**

**Mokona jumped onto his shoulder and yawned, still tired. Syaoran nodded and lifted Sakura up into his arms, trying to keep her cozy from the night breeze, all the while, thinking about what he saw in his illusion.**

'**Was that really what my father looked like?' he thought, even though his father's face was never really revealed. But shook the thought away. It was just an illusion. Nothing is real in them.**

**A/N: Sigh, another late chapter…T.T…plz forgive me and play Maple Story…XD**

Chapter Seven: The Quest

By Ame-chan

"_Sakura!" Tomoyo jumped behind Sakura and scared her. "Haha! I got you!" the raven haired teen laughed and patted her best friend's shoulder._

_Sakura pouted at her, and noticed that it was snowing outside._

"_Wow! So pretty!" she pressed her hands against the window, and watched the white flakes fall from the grayish white sky._

_Then a familiar voice suddenly said something behind her._

"_Yeah, it's as pretty as you are." She blushed and turned around to find no one standing there. The hallways were empty, and eerily, Tomoyo wasn't there anymore, but she didn't seem to notice that._

'_Where did that voice come from? It sounds too familiar.' Sakura thought, looking around to find nothing but an empty school hallway._

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, seeing a dark ceiling. She blinked. 'That was a weird dream…' she thought, raising a brow then rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The teen couldn't remember anything from before passing out.

Then Syaoran entered the room and was holding a tray of breakfast. He smiled warmly at her and she did the same.

"Good morning!" she replied cheerfully, tipping her head to the side slightly in a cute way.

"Good morning Sakura. Sleep well?" he raised a brow as he set the food on the side table beside the bed and opened the blinds, letting the warm rays of the morning sun pour into the room.

"Yup! But I had the weirdest dream." She said thoughtfully, eyeing the food in the tray. Syaoran chuckled.

"Tell me all about it." He sat down beside her and looked like a little kid that wanted to hear a good story. Sakura giggled and continued, taking a bite of her breakfast.

"Well, it was like this. I was at school and Tomoyo-chan scared me. I have to say, it was so real, like a memory or something." She smiled at herself and Syaoran frowned a little.

'Her memory from that monster…' he thought, but returned his grin to his lips.

"Then…" Sakura's smile faltered. "I heard a familiar voice while I was watching the snow outside. But when I turned around, no one was there…" by then, her voice was merely a whisper.

'She still can't remember me!' he wanted to rip his hair out in frustration. 'All those times we spent together is like nothing to her now. Only because she can't remember!' his facial expression changed. He looked annoyed. But Sakura thought it was funny.

"Syaoran-kun, you look funny like that!" she giggled, her hand covering her mouth, in case her laughter was too loud.

Syaoran looked at her confused.

"Huh?" her giggled subsided and smiled up at him. He loved that smile, and what made her look beautiful the most were her sparkling emerald eyes. Anyone could see her innocence through them.

Sakura finished her breakfast and sighed happily. Then something hit her.

"Syaoran-kun?" she asked, turning her attention to the amber eyed teen beside her.

"Hmm?" he turned his head to her lazily.

"Where are we?" Syaoran fell head over heels. Of course she didn't know. She was asleep. "Ah, we found a village not far from the cave we were in and we spent the night here." He sweatdropped.

"Oh, I see…" Sakura looked up thoughtfully. "What was I doing then? I don't remember coming here." She glanced around the room.

"You fell asleep. I had to carry you there. Wow, you looked so comfortable in my arms." He teased as he smirked. Sakura blushed.

"I-I'm sorry. You could've woken me up and I could have walked."

"Don't worry about it." He replied, getting up and taking the tray with empty dishes with him. "I let you sleep because you seemed so tired." Sakura got up with him and followed him out the door.

They stepped down the stairs and went into room that looked much like a kitchen. A woman wearing an apron was washing the dishes. Kurogane, Fai an Mokona were sitting by the kitchen table.

"Ah, Sakura-chan woke up." Fai stated, smiling his usual smile at her. Mokona jumped into her arms and seemed enthusiastic to see her.

All Kurogane did was grunt and frown. It was like him to do that. Acting as if he didn't care.

The lady with the apron was wiping her wet hands with a kitchen towel and walked over to them.

"I'm quite surprised you four…" she stared at Mokona. "…actually made it through that creepy place. Many people here vowed to destroy the beast, but they never came back. Is it true that you killed it?" Syaoran looked at his trusty companions. They didn't really kill it themselves

"I guess…" he scratched the back of his head and looked sort of confused himself, now that he thought about it.

Then Sakura seemed to jump a little in surprise. "I remember now! That thing was chasing me. I was so scared that all I did was scream. I can't remember the rest though…" she placed her hand on her chin thoughtfully, trying to remember what had happened.

Fai blinked. Kurogane raised a brow, speechless.

"Well…" Syaoran looked into her eyes. "I think it's your magic. After all, when you took your jewel shards back, not only do you recover your memories, but also your magic. When that monster was chasing you, you self consciously used magic to stop it." It was Sakura's turn to blink. She could use magic now? She smiled.

"That means that I don't have to sit back and watch you all get hurt for my safety. I'll help you with my magic!" Sakura smiled and was all enthusiastic.

"Do you know how to control it? The first time we found out you had magic, it was hard to train you to use it correctly." He remember those times…the big hole in the wall after her first attempt to use it.

He smiled. They were happy memories. Too bad Sakura couldn't remember.

"Oh really…" Sakura looked down, the smile faltering in the process. The room was uncomfortably silent. The woman who let them sleep in her house thought better than asking about what they were talking about and decided to break the silence.

"Oh dear, look at the time. My dearest son would want to smell fresh cookies when they come home. Please excuse me." She walked back to the other side of the kitchen and started to make some batter.

"Why don't we take a walk and refresh our minds of that stinky place." Syaoran suggesting, putting on a smile, obviously ignoring the grief he felt for Sakura as well. They had no idea how hurt he felt when she could remember everyone but him.

Sakura looked away, a little bit of guilt washed over her, thinking that this was all her fault.

"I'm sorry for putting you into this, Syaoran-kun. Maybe we shouldn't have bothered with this quest. Whenever I'm in trouble, you and the others are always protecting me. Why don't we just go back and relax?" she sniffed. But Syaoran sighed.

"Look. I can't go home and relax because I know you can't remember me. That makes me very troubled. I'd rather do this and get your memory back, then go home and enjoy what's left of time we have, okay?" his face looked serious at first, then it lightened. "Don't worry about it. Beside, you said you'd help us fight things with your recovered magic. Don't you want to try it?" he smiled, which made Sakura smile as well.

"well, I do want to try it out…" she looked at him in the eyes, and the calmness in his made her feel much better.

xXx

The day was hot, and the group was walking around the little town to buy things for their journey: Food, clothes, anything. But they had no money.

"I think we're stuck here for now." Kurogane looked at some ripe apples reluctantly. They seemed sweet and juicy.

"Perhaps getting a job or something? We could make some money and buy something later." Fai suggested, grinning at the face Kurogane made after staring at the apples.

"But what kind of job would that be?" Syaoran scowled. "We can't stay and Oshima-san's place for ever. We'll probably get in her way. Maybe she has something we could help her with? Or a friend?"

So they headed back to the Oshima place and asked.

"Well…" Oshima-san looked away thoughtfully as she wiped her wet hands with the dry blue cloth on the counter. "My friend next door does need help gathering herbs from the farther lands where that beast used to be. Ever since, he's been scared and vowed never to go there for the sake of his life. But without the herbs, the village would start to lack medicine."

Syaoran thought that was reasonable enough. It not be much, but they'll do it.

xXx

"So…where's this herb farm again?" Sakura asked, watching the clouds move as they walked through a grassy land. Syaoran looked back to her.

"The herbalist said it was near the cave of the monster. Which is right there." He pointed to the spot where the tall grass was flattened. So they looked around, until Mokona found another spot full of herbs with different smells and stuff. (A/N: I don't know if herbs do have smells or scents…I just say it does..:P)

"Okay, that wasn't hard." Sakura blinked, sitting on her knees and scooping the white manjuu into her arms. "But, what kind of herbs do we pick?" She looked at the different types of the scented plantes: ones with big leaves, some with flowers, a patch full was pink and another was blue.

"The herbalist said take a little bit each thing. So, that's not hard either. Just something like 5 of each herb, I guess." He shrugged.

The herbalist thought that even though the beast was dead, they wouldn't make it back with the herbs safely. He thought that there would be another monster lurking around here and kill them.

So they picked one herb each, which equaled 5 (Including Mokona). They walked back no problem and the herbalist seemed very surprised.

"Wow, you made it back alive!" he exclaimed, taking the herbs from them. "Now I need the Holy Water, which I ran out of." He glanced at them, giving them a pleading look. Kurogane seemed annoyed.

"Are you just using us or something? We got you the herbs already!" The herbalist seemed desperate.

"But I promise that if you get the Holy Water as well, I'll pay you triple." He smiled weakly, trying to hide his desperateness.

Syaoran cut in, before Kurogane could strangle the man.

"Okay!" he said quickly, "We'll do it. Where do we have to go?"

"The mountain to the north. But beware. There are other monster guarding the Holy Water for their own uses. It might be hard to get it. But then again, you did slay that beast, even though I still think that there're monsters lurking out there somewhere…" he trailed off, then went back to the subject. "It's at the core of the mountain. There should be a tunnel leading there, just the monsters." He swallowed. Why did he seem so uptight about monsters?

"Very well. We'll be going then." Syaoran turned and started to walk out the door, the others following.

"Good luck to you all!" the herbalist shouted, before they shut the door.

xXx

"Sheesh. That guy is so paranoid." Kurogane huffed as they walked down the path towards the mountain. Syaoran led the way with Sakura following by his side.

'Come to think of it, I've been so into protecting Sakura that I forgot I have magic powers!' his faced turned into a scowl. 'How stupid of me. Damn…' He mentally smacked himself.

Sakura noticed his change of expression. "What's wrong Syaoran-kun? Are you feeling okay?" her sparkling emerald eyes looked to meet his gaze. They showed concern.

"Uh…nothing. I just remember I could use magic. That's all. I was just thinking about how I was stupid enough to forget I had them."

Sakura smiled. "You can do magic? Can you show me? Please?" she hopped in front of them and made Syaoran stop in his track to tilt his head.

"Well, I don't know. I haven't used it in such a while that maybe I can't use it anymore." He really didn't want to use his magic. Maybe it'll attract unwanted attention.

Fai watched in amusement while Kurogane didn't seem to care all that much. Mokona was standing on Fai's shoulder.

Sakura pretended to pout. "Fine. But when you think you can use it, tell me!" she smiled again and continued down the dirt path.

Syaoran sighed and smiled too following her like the rest. They will enjoy the fresh air now…before going into the darkness of the mountain.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Okay…I know…I haven't updated for months. I've been playing Maple Story…anyways…I also know that this chapter was crapp…pleez 4giv meeeeee..T.T**

**Ame-Chan**


End file.
